<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celestial Bodies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908785">Celestial Bodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is the OG Monsterfucker, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinky Sex on an Astral Plane, Light D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Euclidean Sex, Other, Rimming, Size Kink, Too many eyes, trueforms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley frick it, eldritch horror style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celestial Bodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As gorgeous as Aziraphale was in his corporation, it didn’t hold a candle to how he looked in his true form. The familiar, beloved shape of him was the same: the plump softness of his hands, his rotund belly with its rolls of fat, his thick, meaty thighs, his absolute feast of an arse. He was just bigger here, and he <em>shone</em>, burning blue eyes dancing across bright white-gold, save for the streaks of yellow-gold where his divinity would show on his corporation, and the rose-gold left behind by Crowley’s claws.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck,” Aziraphale cried out as Crowley encircled one of his nipples with the tip of his claw. “Fuck me, oh god, please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmh, not God, angel,” Crowley replied. “Though I’ll ssssertainly fuck you.” He punctuated this by yanking Aziraphale further down upon his cocks. Aziraphale didn’t protest the rough treatment: instead, he let out a sharp cry and came again, for the third time, thin threads of pure silver shooting out over them both.<br/>
<br/>
Crowley did not look very much like his corporation. His eyes were the same, of course, but that was it. The rest of him was very different, even from his snake form: multiple tails, multiple sets of hands, three tongues, six cocks. Most people would probably look at him and think <em>monster</em>; his angel had taken one look and begun to leak from both the cock and the cunt he had in his true form.<br/>
<br/>
He’d worked him open on his tongues, and then the thinnest of his cocks. The second one was much thicker, veiny and bulbous, but Aziraphale’s form was malleable. What had originally been a tight fit, something that had required effort to push into, was now slick and open, his cunt shifting to accommodate Crowley’s pleasure just as surely as his eyes had shifted to accommodate his grip. Most of them had migrated to his wings, save for four on his face to gaze up at him rapturously, and two on his thighs to watch as Crowley fucked into him.<br/>
<br/>
Or, rather, as Crowley fucked Aziraphale on him. He had a tail wrapped around each of his arms and legs, another round the base of his wings, and another still around his neck. It left his torso free for Crowley to fondle, his claws tracing delicate patterns across the wide expanse of skin. It also left it free for him to wrap a hand around him, as he did now, holding Aziraphale on his cocks as he shifted his coils around until he could rub his third cock, a scaled massive thing, in the cleft on his arse.<br/>
<br/>
Aziraphale let out a wanton moan that made Crowley’s cocks swell within him- Crowley could feel them now, pressing out against his stomach. He let himself half come then, with the two cocks inside him and the one pressing against him only. The sensation made Aziraphale come again, his eyes spinning like wheels of flame.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yes, yes, please more, I need it,” he babbled. He tried to press back against the cock pressing against his arse, but Crowley tightened his grip until he couldn’t move at all.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want another one?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes yes yes, please yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want all of them?”<br/>
<br/>
“Please, please, yes, I need-”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you even know how many I have right now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Doesn’t matter,” Aziraphale said, panting. Crowley could feel his throat bobbing against the tail he’d wound around it. “Want all of them, all of you. Cocks, claws, tails, tongues, please, I need-”<br/>
<br/>
Crowley hissed in pleasure, craning his head around until he could lick at Aziraphale arsehole with his longest tongue. Aziraphale’s begging trailed off into more moans.<br/>
<br/>
“Greedy little angel,” he teased him once his entrance was slick enough. He pressed his cock against that tight little pucker, and then pressed it inside. Aziraphale let out a shout and came again. Crowley continued to press inside, relishing the way Aziraphale’s form stretched to accommodate him, not easily or quickly, but steadily, every centimeter a battle won by the both of them. “Lucky for you, I can give you everything you could ever want.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>